KittenNip
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: This is my Kawaii drabbles of the RoyEd parring. Enjoy!
1. name calling

**Drabbles!!**

**Name callin**

Roy and Ed were sitting in the office staring at each other.

" Bastard " Edward said

"Shrimp " Roy said

"ass-hole" Edward said

" pipsqueak" Roy said

"Taisa Useless" Edward said

" Major Chibi" roy said

" Flame" Edward said

" Fullmetal" Roy said

" Mustang" Edward said

" Elric" Roy said

" Roy" Edward said

" Edward" Roy said

Edward stoped and thought of a good name to call roy then he smiled and said

" Babi…"

Roy stopped and looked at Ed and smirked and said

" Kitten..."

Edward stood up and crawled on Roys lap and laid his head on Roy's torso and said "Taisa sweet-ness"

Roy smirked and kissed the top of Edwards head the said " Major Snuggle Kins "

" Please Fullmetal and Flame. no name calling at HQ" Said the furhur and he walked off.

Roy and Ed just looked up and looked at each other " akward…" they both said

**End!! **

**Please review and tell me what u think! **


	2. a new some one

**A New Someone **

_/im a preacher sweating in the pews, For the salvation im bringing you./ _

Edward and Roy were living to gether and had a great life. But they thought something was missing.

"Babi, something is missing in are lives." Edward said as he sat in his lap and

Roy wrapped his arms around Edwards waist.

" I've been thinking that to Edward…What do you think it is?" Roy asked.

Edward thought for a moment and said " I think we need a someone."

" a someone?" Roy asked.

Edward looked at Roy and smiled " yeah…just get dressed and come with me."

_/Im a sales man selling you hooks and plans, and my self on bringing demands. / _

" Edward…Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked Edward as they stood at the front counter.

" Roy, I've been sure for a long time." Edward said.

" Mr. Mustang And Mr. Elric, right this way." A nice volunteer came and led them to the holding room.

_/ when im home alone I just dance by myself, and you pull my head so close I don't know what to do…/_

After 30 minutes looking Edward finally chose one.

" Roy, Do you like this one? He's so cute." Edward asked kneeling down to get a better look.

" Um I don't know… What's his name?" Roy asked getting down with Edward

"um…it says _' Hi my name is Roopert, And I am 6 months old '_." Edward said.

There in the cage was……a Black kitten with white paws and tail …………Aww!

Edward reached out to pet him and Roopert nudged his hand and started to purr.

" it also says that he is great with kids and loves to be held." Roy said as he read the note card on the cage.

"so…is he the one?" Edward asked and looked at Roy.

Roy smirked and kissed Edward then said " if you think he is then ok."

_/signing off im alright in bed but im better with a pen, the kid was all right but it went to his head./_

**The deviders were Fame less than Infinity by Fall Out Boy**


	3. the picture

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…**

**(Roy's POV)**

**The Picture**

The picture was put on my desk awhile ago. It had one of our favorite moments on it. It was kinda cute if you think about it. Hughes had taken it when Ed and I first started going out.

Edward was sitting on the old swing in the military's court yard reading an Alchemy book. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a zipper in front (think a tight girl sweater) that was a little to big on him, Jeans, Black High Top converse, and a Black and Red striped Beanie hat with 2 triangles at the top (like cat ears) and his hair down.

It looked really cute on him. I was walking by with Hughes when I saw Edward reading and I decided to sneak up on him.

I was wearing a black sweater with a red scarf and black pants, and Hughes was wearing a Brown coat and black pants also.

I got closer to him and was about to strike when Edward Looked back at me and said " what's up Roy?"

I Face Planted the Ground Anime style and Edward started to laugh. When I got back up Edward was Back to reading his book. I mentally sighed. After a couple of minutes I gave a push on the swing. Edward looked back at me and I smiled saying "why don't you stop reading your book and have some fun?"

Edward stopped the swing and smiled back at me. "And what do you suppose we do?"

My smile turned in to a smirk as I walked up behind him and hugged him. Edward smiled and put his hand on my arm and hugged back.

In the distance you could here a faint Click and a flash of light. I noticed it was Hughes camera. He was crying anime style and saying how cute we looked together but how said it was we couldn't have kids and how he couldn't take pictures of said kids. Well, maybe we couldn't _have_ kids, but maybe we could adopt.


	4. ATTACK OF  THE YAOI FANGIRLS!

**Poor Roy**

Edward was skipping down to Roy's office one fine day. He stoped at the door and noticed Roy crying. So he opend the door and asked "Babi, whats wrong?"

Roy motioned for Ed to come over and he did so. He sat in Roys lap and asked again "Roy babi, why r u crying?"

"Theres a N-new Furhur. And I-its not me." Roy said threw sniffles

"Aw, well you just have to wait still." And he kissed Roy.

"but I'll have to wait for like…ever!" Roy said and he started sobbing again.

"Well, who is the new furhur?" Edward asked

Roy looked at Edo. "its…its…"

"yes?" Edward added

"its …MARSHMELLOW!!!" Roy yelled and he broke down in tears.

"the cat?" Edward said

Just the Furhur Marshmellow came threw the door, waddled over, climbed on Ros desk and said " Mew"

Edo did his –Kawaii Chibi Face maneuver- and said "Awww!!!! He so cute! In a little uniform and every thing!"

Roy was still crying.

The Furhur Marshmellows secretary (Pete wentz) walked in and said "Furhur Marshmellow said that 'Cornal Roy Mustang is here by promoted to Lt.Furhur ! and Edward Elric is here by promoted to Lt. Furhur's secretary. As soon as I die Lt. Furhur Mustang can take my place…uh…scratch that I don't wanna be in the military. Congrats Roy. Ur finally Furhur. And Edo-Kun is ur secretary. BYE!'" and he picked marshmallow up and left the room.

Roy was now crying ears of joy.

Later if u wanted to know where Edo-Kun and Roy-San were…they were having hott man smex in the furhurs office…breaking it in…XD

Random yaoi fangirls were walking by and the herd the yaoi in the office, opend the door and took out there video cameras and could have sworn they died and went to heaven.

Ed and Roy didn't even stop to see the yaoi fangirls. They did not even notice.

Thse fangirls were, EmoNekoNinja (me!), Chibi-Elric-Chan (Oddi), and Essence.of.Hope (Cynthia)

They were trying so hard to be quite during the smex but they were Rabid Fangirls…what do u expect?


	5. happy hallowenny

Merry Hallows eve!!

**SVSVVSVSVSVSD**

"oh Roy-San!!!" Edo said

"what Ed?" Roy said

"look at my hallowseve costume!!" and Ed was in a…..O.O o gawd…….a REALLY kinky maids out fit…

Roy:….-insert bonner here-

Ed:…-just smiles cause he dosent now what happened to roy-

Roy: -thanks molly for the desk to be in the way-

Molly: hmmmHmm…..-takes desk away-

All: -GASP-

Ed: awwww! Roy-San u really like it that much? YAY! –tackles Roy and drags him off-

…….XD

**YLQWIGSLQIUQ**

"nii-san? What happened to ur maid costume?" Al asked

"um….roy said that it would be better if I didn't were it al…." Ed said "soo….im going as ……………….my antenna"

"AWWWW!!!!" I said and rolled on the floor with the thought of Ed in a anteena costume.

**ACJACAJG**

"Trick or treat!" Ed, Al and Roy said at the random persons house (aka, Yami's house)

"……akward costumes….well have your candy." Yami said and then left! To go make out with Hinata!!

"umm…k" Roy said. he was a mini flame puff….so cute!!

"I like my costume!" al said he was a aluminum can that said 'Kinky in a can!' with a picture of a chibi Al on it.

"HELMPH MHEAA!!" Ed said from in side his huge antenna costume…

"-sigh- lets get him out be for he suffocates…" Roy said

"ugh…next year I am so being a ninja…" Edo said


	6. Why?

Why can't I tell him?

** xaxaxaxax **

IT'S 7TH GRADE...  
I stared at the boy next to me...he was my so called 'best friend'... I stared at him... Long, silky hair... And I wished he was mine... But he didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class he walked up to me and asked me for the notes he had missed the day before... And I handed them to him... he said 'thanks'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell him... I want him to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love him but I'm too shy to tell him... And I don't know why...

IT'S JUNIOR YEAR...  
My phone rang... On the other end it was him... he was in tears...Mumbling on and on about how his love had broken his heart... he asked me to come over because he didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to him on the sofa... I stared at him soft eyes... Wishing he was mine...After 2 hours... A Drew Barrymore movie... And 3 bags of chips...he decided to go to sleep... he looked at me.. Said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell him... I want him to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love him but I'm too shy to tell him... And I don't know why...

IT'S SENIOR YEAR...  
The day before prom... he walked to my locker... 'My date is sick' he said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7th grade... We made a promise that if neiter of us had dates... We'd go together just as 'best friends'... And so we did...

IT'S PROM NIGHT...  
After everything was over with... I was standing at his front door step...stared at him ... he smiled at me... I wanted him to be mine... But he doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then he said 'I had the best time... Thanks!'... And he gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell him... I wanted him to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'...I love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S GRADUATION DAY...  
A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could blink.. It was graduation day…I watched him...Float like an angel up on stage to get his diploma... I wanted him to be mine...But he doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone went home... he came to me in his smock and hat... And cried as I hugged him...Then he lifted his head from my shoulders and said...Your'e my best friend'... 'Thanks!'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell him... I wanted to know that I wanted to be more than 'just friends'... I love him but I'm too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER...  
Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that he is getting married in now... I watched him say 'I do' and drive off to his new life...Married to another man. I wanted him to be mine. But he didn't see me like that... And I knew it... But before he drove away... he came to me and said 'You came!... Thanks!'... And he kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to tell him... I wanted him to know that I didn't want to be 'just friends'...I love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

YEARS PASSED...  
I looked down at the coffin of a boy who used to be my 'best friend'...At the service they read a diary entry he had wrote in his high school years... This is what it said... 'I stare at him... Wishing he was mine...But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'...love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would tell me he loved me'... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I cried... 

**Owari**


	7. Yummy!

Tasty and Yummy!

XXAXAAXXAAXXAAX

Right now, Roy and Ed were having a _Very_ fun time in the office…-eyebrow quotation marks-

"Mmmm…Roy…Its…tasty! And…yummy! Its soooo good!!! …Can I have more?" Ed asked with en empty pink and white tea cup in his hand.

Can u say 'Awww!!!!!!!' ??

"yes, Edo-kun you can have more Mountain Dew." Roy said as he handed Ed a 20 oz. thingy of MD.

Eds face lit up with happyness that no one would ever see in real life cause hes soooo Emo…….

"Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh boy!" and that's the day Ed had Mountain Dew….

a week later

"Hello and welcome To MDA or Mountain dew Anonymous, and who would like to shaire there addiction story?" asked…errrrr Envy.

'_Roys a big meanie! I mean just cause I had 7 2-letters, 84 cans, 67 20-oz. slept with chuck Norris and nearly killed that giant talking foam Md can….dosent mean…………..uh hi? .woah! O.o…echo!!!!!...na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na SPIDERMAN! Spiderman! Roy: I am sooo spiderman and I will strike u with my WED SLINGING ACTTION!!!! –pevic thrusts- Ed: o.O ohhhhh…spiderman! Im in trouble buy um….a akward rapist named….Falman! _dun. DUN. **DUN!!!! **_Roy: don't worry ill save u Mary-Jane! Ed: im not a girl! Roy:…..Ill save u Mary-Jane! Ed: -slaps face- _

"Ed?!!!! Ive got AIDS Ed!!!" Roy said in a whisper to ONLY Ed….

"SWEET SHARRPIE SNIFFERS FROM CANNADA AND THE U.K.!!!!" Edward said…

"waoh O.o…." Roy said as he just satired at Ed.

Be cause he wanted to.


	8. its Christmas!

Clam Chowder is flippin awesome.

XD. Anyway…

**XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**

Woah! Its that time of the mouth! _Again._ No! not _That_ time! it was Christmas time! well, actually it was Christmas day.

And it was like 7:00 AM in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. This made poor Edo-Kun sad. (fangirls: Awwwwww! Poor Edo-Kun!!!)

….Anyway…

Ed being soooo hyper that it was Christmas day and santa was coming that he was jumping up and down on his _and Roys_ bed.

"Eddddddd! Sssttttoooppp jjjjuuummmppppiiinnnggggg oooonnnnn ttthhhheeee bbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-AH!!" Roy er…um…kinda died. No just kidding. He got tackled of the bed by Ed. They are now on the floor. Doin things… (fangirls: YAOI SMEX!!!! Yyyaaaaayyyy!!!---Me: No, no yaoi smexy hott man smex…smex yet…)

"Roooyyy-saaaaannnnn!! Woooyyy-ssaaannnn! I love tuna but not as much as Roooooyyyyyyy---saaannn!" Ed sang

"ugh…Edddooo-Kuuuunnn….Ebbboooo-kkkuuuunnn... I love spam but not as much as Edddddooo-kuunnn…." Roy half sang.

"Yyyaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edo cried. Then he noticed that the sun came up!! "-le GASP!- Roooyyy!!!! Its Christmas!!!! Come on!!!!!!! Come on come onnnnn!!!!!!" and Ed ran down to the front of the Christmas tree.

" –sigh- alright…" and Roy limped to the Christmas tree…XD so that's what Ed dose to let of energy for Christmas X3. (FANGIRL SQUEEE!!!)

XAXAXXAXAXAXXAX

When Roy got down there Ed was waiting patiently by his stocking to look in side.

"ok Ed, you can open ur stocking." Roy said.

"SCORE- wait. Lets open ours at the same time Babi!" Ed said and picked up Roy stock ing and sat in Roys lap.

Roy smirked. " okay love."

"otay! On 3. one…2…uh…7…..Q…..button…..elevendy….BLUE!...peep….-" and he cept going on like that that it made Roy fall asleep.

XAXAXAX 2 hours latter XAXAXXAXAX

"…april…3!" Edo shouted and woak Roy up.

"huh? Oh, look its Christmas already." Roy said with a slur of sleep.

"yes babi! Now open ur stocking!" Edo said.

"ok, ok!" and Roy reached in his stocking and pulled out a-

lewis:NUGGET!

Me: O GAWD! NOT AGAIN.

Lewis:…..so was it a nugget?

Me: -sigh- yes it was a nugget.

Lewis: Chicken?

Me: yes A chicken nugget. 4 chicken nuggets from the dollar menu at McDonalds!

Roy: oh Boy oh boy oh boy!

Me/Lewis:……akward….


End file.
